It's Okay To Cry
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: It was 2 years since they had lost Harry,but yet the pain hadn't seemed go away. In memory of our grandpa Papaw. One shot.


A/N: This is just a one shot story in honor of our Grandfather who died two years ago on this day from depression. This is for him. Sorry if it is depressing. You don't have to read it, this story is really only up because we felt it was the only real way to honor his memory.

Harry Potter

Its O.K To Cry

He would be lying if he said It had been years since he had crossed his mind. 2 years and the hurt had never seemed to away. Even as he sat in the back row of the muggle church that day he could feel the pain nawing at his heart, and churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Ron, are you ok?" His wife nudged him from her seat. He thought carefully about his answer, contemplating whether or not to lie.

"No." It wasn't worth it.

"Can I do something to help?" Hermione asked, he knew she was just trying to help, but it was hard to remain calm."Ron, its ok to be sad, you don't need to hold it in." He shook his head.

"I have to stay strong for Ginny."

"You don't need to stay strong for anybody, no one will think any differently about you if you cry." Hermione tried reasoning with him.

"Harry wouldn't want us being sad." Ron told her. He stood up and walked out of the church, attempting to be alone. no such luck. Ginny, who had been watching him, got up and followed close behind.

"Ron!" He kept walking. " RON!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"What! Nothing's wrong! I just need some time to think about it!" He shrugged her off.

"Don't you dare." Warning flashed like sirens in her eyes.

"What!?" He asked again.

"Ron, he died of depression." Ginny whispered, tears beginning to flow again.

"Gin-"

"No! Ron, he died because he held everything in. It's because he didn't want to feel sad, or make anyone else feel sad."

"Really?" He felt like a child.

"Yeah. What he didn't understand was that no matter what he did to try and stop the pain, it wasn't going anywhere, it wasn't leaving him, and it wasn't, and isn't leaving us."

"Gin- I just don't want to upset you, I know that your having a really hard time with this and-" Ginny shook her head.

"I promise you that no matter what, I'm going to be sad. Your goal can't be to stop your emotions so that I wont be sad, because it's not going to work. I am going to feel the way I do, no matter what you try to do."

"I feel like I would let people down. Harry was never weak, and now everyone is expecting me to step up and take his place. I can't look weak in front of everybody."

" You are never going to be Harry, no matter how hard you try, and we don't want you to be him. Besides, it's to late Ron, we have known that you were weak since you were born. I'm kidding," she reassured him, "people will just want to help you, and there is nothing wrong with that either. You cant be afraid to cry in front of the people you love. Keyword- they love you, and will love you no matter what." Finally Ron let a single tear roll down his cheek, Ginny took him in her arms and together they stood crying together outside of the church.

"I miss him so much." Ron stammered.

" I know. We all do. The sad part is, the pain will never go away, but we will begin to learn how to live without him, and it won't control our lives like it does now." Ron continued to cry into his sisters shoulder, until she pulled away. "We have to go back." He nodded and together they walked back into the church. No one looked up ad they walked in, all to busy paying their respects to their friend.

"Do we have anyone in the audience who would like to come up and speak?" The preacher asked. Ginny stood up and walked to the podium.

"This is the church Harry's parents got married in, this is the church that we got married in, Harry and i never dreamed we would be in this church for a long time. Now here we are, celebrating his passing into the next world. I remember when he was going off to defeat Voldemort, he told me he would not be coming back. I took that time in which he was gone to grieve the death of the love of my life. When he defeated Voldemort and came back I had a hard time accepting him back into my life, and now here we are, grieving once more. I know that he is no longer here with us, but I am okay with that. I have to believe that he is too. Harry did things in his life that he was told he would do, he fell in love, he got his dream job, he got married, and he was trying for a child. For that, i am truly thankful, so when I begin to think of all the things he missing out on, I have to remind myself, of all that he did achieve. When most of us look back on our lives, some way, somehow, Harry has affected us, weather we knew him or not. Harry was one of a kind, and no one will ever be able to replace him. He will be dearly missed." Ginny walked of the stage and into the loving arms of her family. Much to everybody's surprise, Ron then stood up and walked up to the podium.

"Harry was great. I didn't know what I would do without him, and I still don't know what I will do. Now he is gone, and I think I have had one of the hardest times dealing with his death, maybe its because these last few months, we haven't talked at all. We were both caught up in life, I was supposed to go down to his house for the weekend, but I got sick so I decided to stay home. My mom kept telling me to call him, I never did. The next day, I and Ginny at my house telling me that Harry had died. Harry was great, and he would be so proud of everybody and how we have all come together to help each other out." Ron rushed off stage.

" I loved him very much. I don't remember much about that day, but I do remember that all I could think about was one face that he always made. The hardest part of losing him is as the years have gone by, his face has begun to fade away, and I have strain my brain to find him again. People can tell me stories and show me memory's of him, but its not the same. They don't understand that those memory's are not mine, even though I desperately wish they I feel as though I am losing him, but I know that I will never lose him, no matter what, even if I lose his memory." Teddy stepped down and walked over to Ginny, both sobbing. Ron watched Hermione join in with the two.


End file.
